Rejection, UchihaStyled
by TheAliensDidIt
Summary: Written because I am sick of Sakura drooling over Sasuke, and how the situation will change if it's Sasuke drooling over Sakura. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm. My first fanfiction.

Not much to say here, except please read and review. And I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Rejection, Uchiha-Styled **

Konoha park. A pleasant breeze is blowing, the sky is clear. It is a fresh morning but the park is empty; the swings glide lazily back and forth.

Ahh. This is the day to sit under a tree and watch the clouds go by. Peace and —

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUN!"

— quiet.

Said Uchiha sighs as he gets up from his seat on a park bench and turns to face the incoming threat — more commonly known as his posse of fangirls. There is no use running. He swears each fangirl knows his hairstyle, outfit, height — heck, they even memorize his _smell _— by heart, and they can most likely pick him out in a crowd of people.

Three seconds later, he is assaulted.

"Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?"

"I'm free Saturday night, Sasuke-kun, will you be doing anything on Saturday?"

"You idiot, Sasuke-kun is MINE!"

"No he's not! He's mine! He likes girls with long hair, right Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke inches away slowly. "Erm. No. Now leave me alone."

"Sasuke-kun is playing hard to get!"

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I'll get you!"

"No you won't!"

A full-scale catfight breaks out. Sasuke, with years of training which keeps him alive from being crushed by the fangirls, successfully evades them and sprints off, leaving a trail of dust.

_Smooth getaway, Uchiha, _he congratulates himself.

Of course, it doesn't last long. Because, as stated previously, the fangirls have indeed memorized his smell and are tracking him through Konoha like a pack of hellhounds.

From the distance, a figure shrouded in a dark blue cloak watches the entire process amusedly.

* * *

It is mid-afternoon in the Konoha marketplace, and so far Sasuke has successfully avoided the fangirls.

And again, of course, it doesn't last long.

"There he is! SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke considers sinking into the ground and disappearing, but an Uchiha has more dignity and self-control than that.

A short brunette latches on to his arm and whines, "Sasuke-kuuuun, go out with me?" With the puppy dog eyes. And the eyelashes fluttering.

…..Sasuke is not impressed.

_Fail. Epic fail._

"No. I'm not going out with any of you." He attempts to disengage himself from the fangirls.

"But why?"

"Because I —" here Sasuke struggles to think of a good reason, "— I have a girlfriend already."

Silence.

Sasuke mentally smacks himself. _Nice, idiot. _

And then, like a tidal wave, the barrage of questions come.

"WHO IS SHE? HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN?"

"I'll kill her! Where is she, Sasuke-kun?"

He is stumped. Where _is _his imaginary girlfriend, anyhow? The fangirls are waiting for his answer, and Sasuke decides on a reckless decision.

He climbs on a wooden crate in the middle of the marketplace and says, "Your attention please, everyone." His voice is not loud, he does not yell, but his tone is commanding and everyone stops to listen. Sasuke Uchiha is a well-known, popular individual, especially among the ladies.

"I am sure that certain… people…" he gestures vaguely towards the mob of adoring fangirls, "think that I, at the age of sixteen, am in need of a girlfriend."

Giggles in the background.

"Therefore, I, Sasuke Uchiha, will agree to take a girlfriend —" squeals and more giggles, "IF she can beat me in a ninja duel."

Abruptly the giggles stop.

There is a stunned silence, then one exceptionally brave fangirl attempts to tackle Sasuke, and the others follow.

Sasuke pushes them back none too gently, reminding himself that yes, their punishment is long overdue, they have been harassing him for _years, _and he is entitled a right to beat them back.

Two minutes and eleven seconds later, the fangirls fall back, nursing their injured pride. A few wiser ones give up and turn home, while others are crying hysterically — "I'LL NEVER GET SASUKE-KUN!" — but quite a large number of fangirls still remain.

Whether they are exceptionally determined or stupid, Sasuke cannot decide.

* * *

And at that moment, a figure in dark blue steps out from the shadows.

There is something about the figure, something about her — Sasuke knows the person is a girl — that attracts Sasuke's attention.

She steps up to him and the fangirls, and says, "I heard about your announcement. I would like to challenge you to a fight."

The signature Uchiha smirk appears.

"It seems like even strangers cannot resist the Uchiha charm."

"Oh, I didn't challenge you to be your girlfriend. I'm a ninja, believe it or not, and I only want to try my luck against the famous Uchiha."

In the background: "HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN, YOU UGLY LITTLE —"

Sasuke glares them into silence.

His ego is deflated just a bit from the mysterious girl's retort, but he doesn't let it show. "Very well then." He gives her a mock bow, "Uchiha Sasuke. As I'm sure you already know."

She curtsies, graceful and light. "Haruno Sakura."

Then she takes off her dark blue cloak, lays it on the ground a few feet away, and flips her shocking pink hair. She raises her head, and piercing emerald meets dark onyx.

There is something in her emerald eyes, a sense of certainty that unnerves him just a little. Then he smirks, because he realizes she is different, she is one in a million, she is special, and she is going to be _his. _

_Sakura Haruno._

_

* * *

_

They settle several meters apart, motionless, watching.

Sasuke decides to play nice. "Ladies first."

Irritation flashes in Sakura's eyes, and she lunges forward with a kunai in her hand that wasn't there three seconds ago. She thrusts the kunai to his neck, and he ducks out of the way, taking out a kunai of his own, and parries her next blow.

She kicks out with her foot and he grabs it, but jerks back when her other fist lashes out to him. They are locked in a graceful dance, slashing, parrying, at times close together then jumping back. By this time a crowd has gathered, watching the battle between the infamous Uchiha and the mysterious lady newcomer. But Sasuke and Sakura do not notice the crowd; they only have eyes for each other.

She dashes forward, ducks low, and attempts to knee Sasuke in his "area."

He catches her knee, eyes her skeptically. "Getting dirty now, are we?"

Her response is to stick her tongue out, and Sasuke realizes her innocent face might just be a façade.

After a particularly close kick to the head that misses by only a few inches, Sasuke decides to step it up.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

A fireball comes roaring to life and crashes into Sakura's spot.

Smoke obscures Sasuke's vision for a bit, but he contents himself by saying that Sakura is down — even though, he admits grudgingly, she put up quite a fight. Better than his fangirls, that's for sure.

The smoke clears.

_Ha. No one has been able to stand up to the Fireball Technique head-on, though I suppose I could have toned it down and gone easier _— _wait, where is she? _

He activates his Sharingan — left, no; right, no… up, no — and senses her chakra just in time — _BELOW!_

He jumps up a mere heartbeat before her chakra-infused punch crashes below him and creates a crater on the ground.

Sasuke flips backward and lands some distance away from Sakura, both of them sizing each other up.

He is impressed.

"Go out with me," he blurts.

Sakura giggles. _Such ego. _

"Beat me, and I might reconsider." She smiles, a coy look on her face.

She takes the offensive again, another chakra-infused punch coming his way. He dodges, and a hole is made on his previous spot. He retaliates by throwing several shuriken her way, but she manages to deflect them with her kunai.

He sprints toward her, but suddenly Sakura disappears, and Sasuke stops in his tracks, kunai raised. Once again, the Sharingan saves his life.

_Right. _He stabs with his kunai, but before he makes contact, she disappears again.

_Left. _He dodges her kunai, but he's wondering why she continues in this persistent disappearing and reappearing when she knows he can block them all.

He is given his answer a mere four seconds later, when Sakura appears in front of him, aiming a punch to his head.

At the same moment Sasuke senses someone behind him — _a clone! _— and attempts a last-ditch effort to defend himself.

"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

A volley of mini fireballs rocket into the two clones — one in front, one behind him — and effectively wipes them clean.

He breathes a sigh of relief —

— and senses Sakura's chakra, coming from above him.

Sasuke tries to react, but even though he can _see _where the attack is coming from, his body can't _move _—

And Sakura falls down on him, grabs his shirt, and he feels his chakra being drained out of him at an alarming rate. He does not have time to twist out of her grasp, and he falls down on his back, chakra drained, Sharingan deactivated.

Cold metal is placed against his neck. Sakura's kunai.

"How…?"

Her green eyes are sparking with triumph, she is wearing a victory smile. "I'm a medic ninja. Draining chakra is just another alternate form of healing."

Grinning, she puts her kunai away. "How does it feel to _lose, _Sasuke Uchiha?"

He is speechless.

Sakura continues. "Either way, I win. I'm sorry, but I don't think we are meant to be."

She puts on her dark blue cloak (which has miraculously appeared unscathed by the fiery battle) and bounds away, leaving him shell-shocked, staring at her retreating form.

"That'll teach you to belittle girls, Uchiha."


	2. Chapter 2

I was planning on making this a one-shot, but a certain someone asked to make this a two-shot instead.

So. Here we are. ~

Also, thank you very much for the story alerts / favorites / reviews. They make me happy.

That aside, I'd like to ask whoever's reading this to take a moment and pray for the earthquake / tsunami victims in Japan. God bless.

* * *

**Fate  
**

Konoha park, a year later. May 15, 2011.

Sasuke Uchiha sits on one of the abandoned swings. Nothing much has changed about him. Same black hair and dark onyx eyes. Same (if larger) posse of fangirls coming from the distance.

As he stands up leisurely and prepares to escape, the same pink-haired girl with emerald green eyes flashes through his mind — though, for some reason, he doesn't _quite _know why he remembers that certain person.

Nor does he remember her name.

* * *

Said pink-haired ninja stops at the Konoha gates, here on an annual visit to Konoha.

_Konoha. Sasuke Uchiha. _She smiles at the memory. _Well, let him come looking for me if he wants — but I'm not going to go looking for him. _

With that in mind, she salutes the guards and they let her in — they have, after all, seen her plenty of times in the years before.

* * *

Sasuke jogs away from the huge cloud of lipstick-and-perfume-smelling-dust, which are his fangirls, and ducks into a random coffee shop.

_I should use new cologne. Or change my shampoo. That will throw the hellhounds off me for a little bit. _Nodding to himself about his foolproof, genius plan, he almost fails to notice the flash of pink hair darting around a restaurant corner.

Almost.

Because, well, it's _pink._

And pink is, to put it bluntly, certainly an odd hair color to have in Konoha.

Sasuke waits for his fangirls to clear away, then without realizing it, he is moving towards the restaurant corner. Because only one person he knows has pink hair, and that pink hair belongs to the face with emerald green eyes — the face that is flashing through his head right now — and he's hoping against hope that maybe, if he finds her, she can tell him _why _her face has imprinted itself in his head.

He rounds the corner and inwardly groans; the pink is lost in a sea of brown and black — and wait, was that _silver?_

Yes indeed. Sasuke spots a head of silver hair — Kakashi-sensei — and makes his way to the perverted jounin, lazily standing against a tree with a suspicious orange book.

Then he stops.

_What_ _are you doing, Uchiha? You are going to ask your perverted excuse of a sensei if he saw a pink-haired girl walk past? _

For a moment, Curiosity argues with Uchiha Pride.

Curiosity wins. Curiosity sticks its tongue out at Uchiha Pride, leaving the latter to sulk at its emo corner.

"Sensei."

"Sasuke."

"_Sensei."_

"_Sasuke."_

Sasuke decides to cut to the chase.

"Have you seen a pink-haired girl around here?"

Kakashi flips a page. "Oh? Your new love interest, Sasuke? Good to see you are socializing."

Sasuke glares.

Kakashi crinkles his visible eye.

"Yes, I saw her."

Silence.

Sasuke waits. Kakashi flips another page, visible eye zoning in instantly on something in the book, no doubt an inappropriate picture.

Silence.

Sasuke is about to burst with pent-up frustration when Kakashi says, "Of course I saw her. That is the only thing you asked me. You never asked where she was going."

Sasuke exhales grumpily.

"_Where _did she go, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Now we're getting somewhere. Flower shop."

Sasuke grunts in reply and dashes off. Kakashi raises his arm in a lazy salute towards Sasuke's retreating figure, his visible eye never once leaving the page.

* * *

She is standing inside the flower shop. Her eyes are closed in a dreamy manner, and she is holding a white rose delicately.

Sasuke catches himself staring at her.

Her pink hair is short and goes a bit past her shoulders. She is wearing a dark red dress with black leggings, and she has black fingerless gloves on. Though the face in his head has longer pink hair that flows with the wind, there is no doubt — she is the girl that has been haunting him the whole year, the girl who keeps flashing through his mind every so often.

Then her eyes open, and her emerald green ones lock with Sasuke's dark onyx ones, and he _remembers._

_

* * *

_

_There is something about the figure, something about her — Sasuke knows the person is a girl — that attracts Sasuke's attention. _

_She steps up to him and the fangirls, and says, "I heard about your announcement. I would like to challenge you to a fight."_

_The signature Uchiha smirk appears. _

"_It seems like even strangers cannot resist the Uchiha charm."_

"_Oh, I didn't challenge you to be your girlfriend. I'm a ninja, believe it or not, and I only want to try my luck against the famous Uchiha." _

_Then she takes off her dark blue cloak, lays it on the ground a few feet away, and flips her shocking pink hair. She raises her head, and piercing emerald meets dark onyx._

_

* * *

_

_Grinning, she puts her kunai away. "How does it feel to lose, Sasuke Uchiha?" _

_He is speechless._

_She continues. "Either way, I win. I'm sorry, but I don't think we are meant to be."_

_She puts on her dark blue cloak (which has miraculously appeared unscathed by the fiery battle) and bounds away, leaving him shell-shocked, staring at her retreating form._

_

* * *

_

He remembers who she is at the same time she recognizes him, and she grins slowly.

As if in a trance, Sasuke makes his way towards her in the flower shop, barely aware that she is also walking towards him.

They stop in front of each other, and she is the first to break the silence. She smiles and says, "Sasuke Uchiha."

And although he now knows _who _she is and _why _her face is imprinted in his head, he can't quite place _what _her name is. So he contents himself by simply stating, "You."

She quirks an eyebrow.

"Have you forgotten my name, Uchiha? That's rude. Especially since I remember _yours."_

"I haven't forgotten. It just… slipped my mind." He says vaguely, which is half-true, because for the life of him, he can't put his finger on her name.

"Then I'm not telling you again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do in Konoha." She starts to walk away.

"My offer still stands, you know." Sasuke blurts, before he realizes what he said.

_Oh dear Lord I'm going mad. Mad mad mad madmadmadmadmadmad. _He mentally bangs his head against a wall.

"The offer to be your girlfriend?" She looks amused.

He does not move, but gives her a barely audible grunt of assent.

"Well then…" she smiles slyly, "I'll make you a deal."

He looks up.

"If you can remember my name, I will go out with you."

Guess her name. Okay. That will be easy.

"…And you may not ask anyone what my name is. I want you to remember it by yourself, and believe me when I say, if you ask anyone, I will know."

His hope is thrown out the window.

"You should have it at the end of today." With that, she strolls off.

Sasuke sighs in frustration. He's got a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

Two hours later, Sasuke slinks through the Konoha marketplace, still lost about a certain pink-haired girl's name. He considers asking the guards at the Konoha gates, because they let her pass, so _of course _they have her papers and know her name _— _but he refrains from doing so, partly because he wants to win her fair and square, partly because he is afraid of what she'll do if she finds out he is cheating.

With no option left, he trudges to the local library and buries himself in a book of Japanese girl names.

_Hisako. Chizu. Kaminari. Suki. _

No. They don't sound right.

Groaning, he thumps his head to the book repeatedly _— _earning him a worried glance from the librarian _— _but he ignores her.

He glances at the clock. Three hours left to sunset, and he scrutinizes the book frantically.

* * *

Three hours later, nearly sunset.

Sasuke sits at the base of a sakura tree.

_Amaya. Hana. Mitsu. Michiko. Jin. _

His head is a constant ramble of names, names, names.

He is so deep in thought, in fact, that he doesn't notice the pink-haired girl, watching him from her perch on a tree root.

She giggles when she sees what tree he's sitting on. _Oh, the irony, _she thinks.

* * *

At precisely sunset, Sasuke hears light footsteps approaching. He doesn't need to look up. He knows it's her. The girl whose name he can't recall to mind.

She sits beside him.

"So."

"Hn."

"Any luck?"

He turns to face her then, hoping for anything that can trigger his memory and make him remember her name.

He commits her face to his memory, knowing that if he can't guess her name by the end of today, all hopes of having her as his girlfriend are gone.

Her clear, emerald green eyes, sparkling with playfulness and wisdom at the same time. Her pink hair, cut short, that flutters with the wind. He wants to hold it in his hands, feel the softness, but no. He doesn't.

And as he watches, a sakura petal gently flutters down and lands in her pink hair.

His eyes widen.

_Wait. _

Sakura.

Pink.

* * *

"_Very well then." He gives her a mock bow, "Uchiha Sasuke. As I'm sure you already know."_

_She curtsies, graceful and light. "Haruno Sakura."_

_

* * *

_

He breathes in sharply.

"_Haruno Sakura…"_

Her lips tug upward in a slow smile.

"Indeed."

Their lips meet in the sunset, and all Sasuke can think of is that this girl is different, she is one in a million, she is _special, _and she is _his._

* * *

_Fin._

_Hope you enjoyed._

_- TheAliensDidIt_


End file.
